A Brighter Day
by Durhelediel and Layren
Summary: Obi-Wan tries a unique method to brighten up Qui-Gon's day. NON SLASH. COMPLETED!


Title: A Brighter Day

Authors: Layren and Durhelediel

Category: Humor

Rating: G

Summary: Obi-Wan tries a creative new method to help Qui-Gon brighten his day.

Feedback: layjinn@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: This is a chain story with very little plot but a lot of laughs. We had great fun writing with it and experimenting with another way to write shorter fics. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as we did writing it!

A Brighter Day

Obi-Wan Kenobi bounded down the hall to the sparring room. His master was waiting for him to arrive and he was late because of his decision to go drink tea with Master Yoda. He rounded the corner and then skidded to a stop. There, on the floor, was a pile of green goo.

Qui-Gon grumbled a bit as he scrubbed hard at the green goo on the floor. Mace Windu had brought some sort of slug-like creature back from his vacation thinking that Qui-Gon, adopter of strays that he was, would find a home for it. He glanced around hunting for Mace. When he found him he was going to insist he take the darn thing back where it came from.

"Um, Master?" Obi-Wan inquired. 

Qui-Gon's head snapped up at his padawan's voice. 

"What is that...stuff?" 

Qui-Gon grimaced. "The latest idea by Mace Windu," he complained. "I'm going to kill him."

"Anger is of the Dark Side, Master." Obi-Wan commented.

"So is green goo from Zar'ith." Qui-Gon grumbled. Suddenly Qui-Gon spotted the object of his wrath come around the corner. He ignited his saber and leapt after Windu as he crossed the training floor. "What in the Sith were you thinking bringing that ...THING here!"

Mace blinked, shocked, and whipped out his saber to block Qui-Gon. "It was a GIFT!" He yelled as he Force-pushed his friend backwards. "Can't you just say thank you?" 

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise at the two Jedi Masters acting like idiots.

Qui-Gon glared at Mace. "Some gift. I took you to a spa last year for your birthday so you could get your head waxed and this is the thanks I get. An alien sea slug."

Obi-Wan burst out laughing, attracting the attention of the two Jedi.

"You laugh at my gift too?" An enraged Mace roared. 

Qui-Gon scowled at his padawan. "It is NOT funny!" Both Jedi began to stalk a giggling Obi-Wan, who was dangerously close to the pile of green goo on the floor.

Qui-Gon grabbed his apprentice by the braid and jerked him away from the slippery goo. "Obi-Wan Kenobi." He said warningly. "If you giggle one more time so help me, you will be here cleaning this goo. In fact I think that's a great idea, anyway. Get with it." He glared at the still smirking apprentice.

Obi-Wan immediately stopped laughing. "But, Master!" He protested, yanking backwards at his master's grip on his ponytail. With a sudden heave, he freed himself...but ended up falling into the same sludge he had been trying to avoid. Green goo splashed everywhere and covered his Jedi robes. "Oh, gross!"

Qui-Gon arched a brow at his apprentice. "Looks like you've got some cleaning to do. I am going back to our quarters to sort out the mess from our last mission." He glared pointedly at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan glared at his master, suddenly filled with hate for no apparent reason. "That one was your fault too I believe." He bit out. Shakily, he stood and only then did he realize that he was beginning to glow green. He stared down at his hands, which emitted a green glow. "What…?"

"Been drinking Master Yoda's tea again, Obi-Wan? I warned you about that." "Heard that I did."

Obi-Wan stared at the small green Jedi Master as he approached. In a monotonous voice, he stated, "Must kill Master Yoda." He grabbed his lightsaber and leaped at the Jedi.

Qui-Gon grabbed Obi-Wan around the waist, pinning his arms to his sides before he could do any damage to Master Yoda. "I told you not to give him sugar in his tea, Master Yoda. It always affects him this way." He panted as he hung on to the struggling apprentice.

Obi-Wan's eyes turned green and he started glowing brighter as he struggled to get at the Jedi Master. "Let go. Must kill Master Yoda." 

Mace raised an eyebrow at his friend. "You've let him watch too many of those holovids again, haven't you?"

"Would you shut up. He wouldn't have been watching them if you hadn't scared the Force out of him so badly on our last mission together--he had nightmares. I had to let him watch a holovid to calm him down." 

"Ever heard of meditation, Jinn? That does the same thing I'm told." 

"Windu, say one more word...and I will make certain everyone in the Temple knows about the time you glued your padawan braid to the table when you were ten," Qui-Gon threatened.

Mace glared and then sobered. "Seriously, Jinn, something is really wrong with your padawan. Either that or the goo from that slug." He glanced down at the smeared goo and saw that it was now glowing the same color as Obi-Wan's skin and eyes. "Uh oh, I think we've got a problem here..."

"Oh well spotted, genius," Qui-Gon said darkly. "This is all your fault. Next time I'll be the one to bring home the stray thank you. If you'll note all the times I've brought them home nothing like this has ever happened." Having a sudden idea, Qui-Gon dragged his apprentice to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He brought Obi-Wan, who'd been attracting funny looks in the corridor, over to the edge of the lake and pushed him in.

Obi-Wan spurted and gagged as he struggled to catch a breath. When he was sure he'd die, Qui-Gon pulled him out. Obi-Wan blinked. "What did you do that for?" He demanded hotly. 

Qui-Gon frowned. "Don't you remember you were trying to kill Master Yoda after you fell in that green goo?" 

Obi-Wan shook his head slowly. "All I remember is that I was watching you and Master Windu fight with each other like children."

"Obi-Wan, I want you to promise me something." 

"What's that Master?" 

"Promise me you will never drink tea with Yoda again." 

Obi-Wan laughed. "Not to worry Master, I just wanted to 'brighten' your day." He looked at Qui-Gon who had a red look on his face. "It worked, from a certain point of view."

THE END


End file.
